Chips Untitled
by Sailor Sugar Plum
Summary: About an emotional girl who becomes attached to John that only John can get through to.


Chips Untitled Fan Fiction Story Written By Donna Lee aka Sugar Plum  
Email addresses are DonnaAnnLe@aol.com, DonnaAnnLee@hotmail.com, DonnaALee@hotmail.com,  
Sugarplumchan@aol.com, sugarplumann@hotmail.com, sailorsugarplum@sailormoon.com,sailorsugarplum@hotmail.com  
I don't have all of them listed. Just the ones I want to get comments at.  
Disclaimers: Characters are owned by the people who own Chips.   
Debbie Reynolds, and her family are my made up characters owned by me.  
On a warm summer day her parents abuse 2 week old Debbie Reynolds.  
A day later Debbie starts crying like a baby.  
A month later Debbie's dad starts molesting her.  
A day later Debbie starts acting even more like the baby she is by laying down   
curled up like a baby, and crying even more like a baby.  
At age 8 months she says her first words to her parents. They are please don't   
hurt me.  
Nine years later Debbie's family moves to a new place in California. They move in   
to an apartment next door to Jon Baker a cop not knowing he is a cop. Debbie's   
parents make arrangements for Jon to baby sit her when she gets home from school   
in order to keep an eye on her since where they used to live there were so many   
complaints about her trying to jump out the window, and stuff like that. Her parents   
do tell Jon this.  
On Debbie's first day of school after school she goes to the apartment next door,  
and knocks on the door crying like a baby. Jon opens the door, and says," Come on in   
Debbie."  
She walks on inside. He closes the door. He looks at her, and sees the tears   
rolling down her cheeks, and says," Debbie come here."  
She just stands there looking at him. He walks on up to her, and takes her in his   
arms to hold her. She says," Let go of me, and leave me alone."  
He lets go of her. When he does she walks over to the couch, lays down, and curls   
up like a baby. He watches her do that. He walks on over to where she is, and puts   
his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, and says," What's wrong?"  
She says," I don't want to talk about it. Just leave me alone."  
He says," You do need to talk about it. I am not going to leave you alone since I   
care about you."  
She says," Get your hand off of my shoulder."  
He does that, and says," You need to relax, and take it easy."  
Instead she starts crying even more like a baby than she already is. He decides   
to comfort her some more to try to get her to calm down. When her parents come   
home from work her mother comes over to let Jon know that they are home, and   
knocks on the door. Jon goes to the door, and opens it. Ms.Reynolds says," Jon let   
Debbie know that we are home now."  
Jon walks on over to the couch where Debbie is, and says," You're parents are   
home."  
Debbie says," I don't want to go home."  
Jon says," You have to go home."  
Jon picks Debbie up, carries her to her mother, and says," I will carry her to your   
apartment, and in to her bedroom, and put her down on the bed."  
Jon follows Ms.Reynolds to the apartment. Ms.Reynolds points to Debbie's   
bedroom. He carries her in to her bedroom, and puts her down on her bed, and   
says," Debbie it is going to be okay."  
She says," No it won't ever be okay."  
She is still crying like a baby, and curls on up like a baby. Jon comforts her some,  
and then leaves.  
That night she has another nightmare. She dreams about the abuse from her   
parents, and being molested by her father. She wakes up from her nightmare in the   
middle of the night crying like a baby as usual like she does every night. She   
eventually cries herself to sleep.  
The next day at school Debbie acts like a baby by crying like a baby, curled up like   
a baby on the floor by the wall not doing any of her work. She does eat her lunch.  
After school she just lays there curled up like a baby, still crying like a baby, and   
refuses to leave. Ms.Taylor one of her teachers knows that her next door neighbor   
officer Jon Baker baby sits her gets on the phone, and calls Jon Baker. Jon picks up   
the phone when he hears it ringing, and says," I Jon. I am Ms.Taylor one of Debbie's   
teachers. I called you because Debbie won't leave the classroom. She has been   
acting like a baby all day. I know that it was arranged for you to be her babysitter."  
Jon says," Thanks for calling me, and telling me about that. I will come to school to   
pick Debbie up. Okay bye."  
They both hang up the phone at the same time. Jon leaves, and goes to the school.   
When he gets there Ms.Taylor walks up to him, and says," Jon you will need to follow   
me."  
She takes him to the room where Debbie is. He follows her. When Ms.Taylor sees   
Jon go in the room she leaves. He sees her laying down by the wall curled up like a   
Baby, and crying like a baby. He walks on up to where she is, and says," Debbie get up,  
and come to me."  
Debbie just lays there, and looks at him. He sees her looking at him, and sees the   
fear in her eyes. He picks her up in his arms off of the floor. He says," What's wrong?   
I know you're scared. I saw the fear in your eyes. It is going to be okay. I am not   
going to hurt you."  
She says," I just don't want to talk about it. It won't ever be okay. I just want to   
be left alone. Put me down."  
He says," No I will not put you down right now. I do care about you. I want to do   
what I can to help you. I am going to carry you to my pick up truck, and take you to   
my apartment. We will talk. You have to open up to somebody sometime. It isn't   
good for you to keep it bottled up on the inside."  
He carries her to his pick up truck, puts her down, and puts his arm around her so   
she won't run off, opens the door on the passenger side. While he is doing that she   
struggles to get free. He says," Stop struggling with me. You know I am a cop. I   
really won't do anything to hurt you. I just don't want you to run off on me."  
He picks her back up after he takes his arm from around her, puts her in the seat,  
closes the door, walks on over to the driver's side opens the door gets in, and closes   
the door. Debbie puts her head down on the seat, and curls up like a baby. He looks   
at her, and says," You need to sit up in the seat, and put your seatbelt on."  
She just lays there. He puts his hands on her back, pushes her back up, and gets   
her seatbelt on her. She says," I just want to die. Nobody else cares about me. Why   
do you care?"  
He says," I know that you're teachers care about you. I care about you not just   
because I am a cop but because I care about everybody as a normal person not just   
a cop. Why do you want to die?"  
She says," I don't want to talk about it."   
After they get back to his apartment, and go inside he takes her in his arms to   
hold her. She says," Let go of me. Don't touch me."  
He says," Relax I am not going to hurt you. I am just going to hold you like this for   
a while. Besides you need this. I know you're hurting a lot on the inside. I want to   
help you."  
She buries her head in his shirt, and gets his shirt wet with her tears. He says,"  
Just let it out. I'll hold you as long as necessary. Just take it easy. It's okay to act   
like a baby. Easy does it. That's a girl. I can see that there is a very hurt baby on   
the inside that wants to come out, be held, and comforted. Just let the baby come   
out."  
When the hurting baby on the inside comes out she starts hitting him, and   
Says," Please don't hurt me."  
He lets go of her, and says," I won't hurt you. I would never do that to you. Stop   
hitting me. She starts acting out by trying to hurt him by throwing things at him, and   
hitting him even more. He gets behind her, and puts his arms aound her to stop her   
from hurting him. He says," Debbie you need to not throw things at me nor hit me   
like that."  
He lets go of her. She starts sucking her thumb. He says," Debbie acting like this   
especially when you are acting like a terrified baby isn't good. This is why you need   
to talk about it."  
She says," Jon don't leave me," after she takes her thumb out of her mouth.  
He says," I can't be with you all the time."  
She walks up to him, and grabs a hold of his shirt. He takes her in his arms, and   
holds her until her parents get home. When her parents get home they go over to   
Jon's apartment, and knock on the door. He has to force her to let go of his shirt.   
He walks to the door, and opens it. He says,"Ms.Reynolds I will bring her over."  
Debbie's parents leave. Jon walks on back to Debbie, takes her by the hand, takes   
her next door to her, and her parents apartment, takes her to her bedroom, gives her   
a big hug, and leaves.  
That night she has the same nightmare she has been having every night since she  
was 5. She wakes up in the middle of the night from her nightmare, and cries herself   
back to sleep like she does every night.  
The next day after school Debbie who is crying like a baby goes to Jon Baker's   
apartment since he is her babysitter, and rings the doorbell. Jon opens the door, and   
Says," Come on in Debbie."  
Debbie walks on inside. Jon closes the door, and says," Debbie come here so I can   
hold you in my arms. Tell me what's wrong. Who has been hurting you?"  
Debbie walks on up to Jon to be held as she says," My parents have been hurting   
me. That is all I am going to say because I just don't want to talk about it. I still   
don't want you to leave me."  
Jon takes Debbie in his arms to hold. He says," I'm sorry that I can't be with you   
all the time. You do need to talk about it. I want to do what I can to help you. I   
can't unless you talk about it. You need to let the hurt terrified baby on the inside   
come out like you did yesterday. It is going to be okay one day."  
Debbie who has her head buried in his shirt lets the baby on the inside come out.   
When the baby on the inside comes out she starts hitting him as she says," Please   
don't hurt me. I don't want to be hurt any more. Please no more. I don't want to be   
touched by anyone because people who touch me tend to hurt me. So no more   
touching."  
Jon says," Baby Debbie it's okay. I don't plan to do anything to hurt you. Stop   
hitting me. Don't you want to be comforted, and held instead of being hurt? I   
don't intend to hurt you Baby Debbie."  
Debbie looks at him as she says," I don't like being hurt. I want it to stop. I'll stop   
hitting you if you don't restrain me or do anything to hurt me. Yes I want that but   
nobody does that."  
Debbie starts sucking her thumb while Jon continues to hold her. She buries her   
head in his shirt again. She says," This feels good. I don't want this to end. Please   
don't leave me. Please help. Please don't let people hurt me."  
Jon says," Baby Debbie I do plan to help you. I want you to listen to me. You do   
need to talk about what is going on on the inside of you in order for me to do what I   
can to help you. Acting like this terrified baby is the main reason why you should talk   
about it. I will hold you as long as necessary but I can't hold you forever. I will have   
to stop sometime. I won't always be with you. The only way who is hurting you will   
stop is if you talk to me about it. Only then can something be done about it."  
Debbie says," Will think about it."  
Jon continues to hold Debbie until it is time for her to go home when her parents   
get home. He does take her home, and to her bedroom, and gives her a big hug.   
Then he leaves.   
That night she has the same nightmare she has been having since she was 5.   
She wakes up from her nightmare crying like a baby. She does cry herself back to   
sleep.  
The next day at school Debbie thinks a lot about what Jon said to her when the   
sad, scared, hurting baby on the inside of her came out all day.  
After school she is still thinking about it, and goes on to Jon's apartment crying   
like a baby, and rings the doorbell. Jon opens the door, and   
Says," Come on in Debbie."  
She goes on in. He closes the door, and says," Have you been thinking about   
what I told you yesterday?"  
She says," Yes. I need time. Baby Debbie wants to stay with you, and never   
go back home again. I just want to be able to live with you since you won't ever do   
anything to hurt me."  
He says," You have to stay at home with your parents. Come here so I can hold   
you in my arms. Then let the sad, scared, hurting baby on the inside come on out."  
Debbie walks on up to Jon to be held in his arms. Jon takes her in his arms to be   
held. She does let the sad, scared, hurting baby on the inside come on out. When   
Baby Debbie comes on out she starts acting, and crying even more like a baby by   
grabbing a hold of his shirt, and saying," This feels so good that I don't ever want you   
to stop holding me like this. Please don't ever leave me. Please do help me. Don't   
want to be hurt any more. No more of it."  
Jon says," Baby Debbie I can't hold you like this forever. I can't be with you all the   
time. I know you don't want anybody hurting you any more. I understand that. That  
is why you need to talk about it. I plan to do what I can to help you."  
He continues to hold her in his arms until the phone rings at 4:30. He lets go of   
her so he can pick up the phone. She still has a hold of his shirt with her hand so he   
has to make her let go to do that. She starts sucking her thumb, and goes to Jon's   
bedroom lays down on the bed, and curls up like a baby, and starts throwing a fit.   
He picks up the phone, and says," Hello who is it?"  
Ms.Reynolds says," I. Ms.Reynolds Debbie's mother. We will be leaving to go out   
of town for 2 weeks this evening, and I will need for Debbie to stay with somebody   
while we are out of town."   
Jon says," Debbie could stay her with me while you are out of town."  
Ms.Reynolds says," That will be fine. I will come by with the things she will need   
during that time before we leave to go out of town. I will be over there shortly with   
her stuff. Bye."  
Jon says," Okay. No problem. Bye."  
Immediately after Jon has hung up the phone he goes to his bedroom since he   
hears Debbie crying like a baby in there, walks on over to the bed to where she is   
curled up like a baby, and throwing a fit, and says," Baby Debbie you need to stop   
doing that right now. It is okay to let your feelings out but not by throwing a fit like   
this."  
Debbie continues to throw a fit as she says," Baby Debbie doesn't want to stop.   
You let go of me. Baby Debbie just wants to be held, and not have to let go of you   
like that ever again. Please hold me, and don't let go this time. Baby Debbie will only   
stop throwing a fit if you will hold me, and promise not to let go of me."  
Jon says," Baby Debbie I can't promise you that I won't ever let go of you. I will   
hold you. You need to stop throwing a fit."  
Then Jon hears the doorbell, and says," Baby Debbie I have to go open the door."  
Debbie says," Please don't leave. Stay here. Don't go. Please don't," still crying   
like a baby, and throwing a fit.  
Jon leaves the room, goes to the door, opens the door, and   
Says,"Ms.Reynolds you can bring Debbie's stuff inside, and put it down in the living   
room. I will take care of getting her stuff in the guestroom. Debbie will be fine   
staying with me while you, and Mr.Reynolds are on vacation. I shouldn't have any   
problems handling her."  
Ms.Reynolds carries Debbie's stuff to the living room, and puts it down, and leaves.   
Jon closes the door after she leaves. Jon walks on back to his bedroom where   
Debbie is still throwing a fit, and crying like a baby, and says," Baby Debbie you need   
to stop throwing a fit. Your mom brought the stuff you will need while you're staying  
over here. That is why I had to go open the door so she could bring your stuff in,  
and put it down. You can't continue to throw a fit like this. You have to stop it right   
now."  
Debbie says," No Baby Debbie doesn't want to stop. Please don't leave Baby   
Debbie alone any more. Please hold me in your arms, and promise that you won't let   
go of me ever again. Baby Debbie won't stop throwing a fit unless you do that."  
Jon says," Baby Debbie I can't promise that I won't ever leave you alone again   
since I am not able to be with you all the time. I can hold you in my arms. In order   
for me to be able to hold you in my arms at all you need to stop throwing a fit. If you   
don't stop I will be forced to restrain you, and make you stop this. You need to stop   
if you don't want me to do that."  
Debbie says," No Baby Debbie refuses to do that. Please don't do that to me.   
Don't hurt Baby Debbie. Please don't. Don't want to be hurt any more. I will hit you   
if you do anything to hurt me," still crying like a baby, and still throwing a fit.  
Jon says," I have no other choice but to restrain you to make you stop throwing a   
fit. I don't intend to hurt you. I am going to do that to make you stop."  
Then he pushes her down on the bed, and restrains her in order to get her to stop.   
She hits him since he doesn't have a hold of her arms like he does her legs.  
Then he says," Baby Debbie don't you ever hit me like that. You will be in a lot of   
trouble if you do hit me like that ever again," still restraining her.  
She looks at him, and says," Please stop doing that. Baby Debbie doesn't like it   
when you do that."  
He says," I can't do that unless you stop throwing a fit then I won't have to do that   
so you'll stop," still restraining her.  
She says," Baby Debbie wants to be held in your arms. 


End file.
